Little Socked Feet
by flippednique
Summary: Not everyone understood them and their relationship. Now fate throws another factor into the mix. Kurt's beyond worried. In gaining something new, he might lose the only two people who ever understood him.
1. Chapter 1

"You're home early." Sebastian entered the room and caught sight of Blaine's dark head by the couch.

"Daddy dearest didn't think I'd be of any more use so I thought about staying in the office or coming home." He leaned over the couch and burried his face in Blaine's wild curls. "Between you and me Killer, it wasn't that tough of a decision."

Blaine relaxed into Sebastian, though the couch still kept them away from the other. "It's fine. It's probably karma that brought you home early when I've been begging the universe to keep you away for maybe at least three more hours."

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit in surprise, he kept his voice light as he continued to nuzzle Blaine. "And pray tell, why would you need me to be kept away from you? I know I ate the last of the Oreos, but do you really prefer those cookies over me? I'm hurt."

"He's saying that because I need to speak to you." Kurt's voice came from the open bedroom door. His glasz eyes were a bit rid, his voice wavering. "Both of you, and I was just hoping for a few more hours to collect my thoughts so I don't end up fainting before I can get anything out or maybe even start babbling like some broken record."

Seeing one of his lovers distressing on the couch was okay, because Sebastian knew he could fix it with a little wooing and maybe some chocolate or champagne, but seeing the other simultaneously looking like a relative died was troublesome.

For the past three years that they'd been together, Sebastian still had a hard time when it came to feelings. He'd only ever come to trust Kurt and Blaine, and it wasn't until three months into the relationship did he give into the fact that in order for their rare love to work out, they had to get personal, not only physically (which wasn't a problem for them) but emotionally too. He had given into that because they accepted him though he was still as reserved and closed off towards other people.

Stepping forward, he moved to wrap his arms around the slightly shorter brunette, his brow furrowing when Kurt took a step back. "Baby, what's wrong? Did you and Blaine fight?"

Kurt worried on his bottom lip but shook his head while Blaine gave an indignant squawk to which Sebastian responded with an apologetic pout.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "But when I come home, early mind you, to find neither of my boys happy to see me, I would like the credibility and right to assume the worse. Especially since one of you look like their favorite shirt's just gotten a stain that will be a major bitch to get out ."

It was odd for Sebastian to start grumbling about clothes, but it got the desired effect and Kurt's face brightened, and so did Blaine's. Sebastian tried to hug Kurt again, and this time the brunette let him. They stayed that way for a bit, the silence welcomed before Kurt pulled away and tugged Sebastian to sit on the couch with Blaine.

"I... I need to tell you guys something, obviously." Kurt fidgeted with his fingers, his gaze glassy. He took several breaths before meeting Blaine's, then Sebastian's gaze then zeroing out on both of them. "I... I need you both to keep an open mind. And I need you to know that I love you both very much."

Worry flickered in Blaine's eyes, him not really caring whether or not Kurt had demanded the floor. "Are you breaking up with us? Was it something I did? Was it something I said?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "No, sweetie, no. It's not that. I don't think I'll ever find a reason to let either of you go... Whether you'll want me or not after you hear about this is what we should all be thinking."

Sebastian and Blaine exchanged glances and Kurt gave a defeated sigh. It was now or never.

"You remember when I went on that two day stay-away trip with Rachel two months ago?" Blaine nodded whilst Sebastian tried to clear his memory. Kurt saw his confusion and attempted to help clear it. "I'd taken a week off of work and planned on spending two days with Rachel and the rest with both of you."

"Still lost here." Sebastian murmured, gaze far away. Kurt was losing his nerve by now and was thankful when Blaine spoke up.

"Me. You. Kurt. Bed. Handcuffs and my poor and forever wrinkled silk green bow ties."

"Oh." Sebastian let out. Well that certainly got a few bells to ring. He thought back to just how much fun he and his boys had when he realized Kurt was a breath away from hyperventilating. "Sorry, keep going baby."

"Well... Right..." Kurt opened his mouth a few more times, but all the came out were assurances probably directed towards himself than at either Sebastian or Blaine. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Anyways... That, that get-away had been two months ago, and I said I needed it more than either you two could ever know. A week before I asked for the time off, I started getting these weird urges and... feelings."

Kurt paused and waited for a reaction, all he got was silence. Which was good, because if either Sebastian or Blaine distracted him with one of their pleasant memories he was going to lose his never and skip telling them altogether. A little breathless, he continued.

"Not emotional feelings, though. They were physical. Like something inside me was changing." Kurt licked his lips. "Now I need you to think about that show we saw last Tuesday."

This time neither Blaine nor Sebastian needed reminders. The 'show' Kurt had picked out at random had woken up a few of their high school Sex Ed classes where their teacher explained just how rare it was to find a man who was capable of bearing children. It had been an interesting topic when the three had been in Dalton, but it had confused Blaine when they watched it and thoroughly caught Sebastian off guard.

Where was this leading to?

It didn't take longer than the minute of heavy silence for it to all click.

"You have to take this from where I'm standing." Kurt backed up from them, his entire form shaking. "I... I didn'tknow that I was a Carrier because if I did I would never have kept it from either of you. You know how I am with secrets and the fact of the matter is I can't keep them from you. I know it's a shock, a really, really big shock but like I said, keep an open mind."

More silence and Kurt practically fell on his knees in front of Sebastian and Blaine. "Please say something."

What though? What could Blaine or Sebastian say to this? Their relationship was odd enough, what with there being three people in it, which not only did they not mind but they absolutely loved it and thought that neither the relationship nor their sanity could go on if one should decide to back out.

Adding a... Adding the fact that Kurt was a Carrier into all this...

Of course they'd thought about children, well, Blaine and Kurt had thought about children. Sebastian had been particularly closed off with that topic and they'd respected his wishes. At this moment though, Kurt would have given anything to know what Sebastian thought of this, consequences be damned to hell like ice cream on a summer's day.

"Wh... What are you saying?" It was Blaine who collected his thoughts first. His chocolate brown eyes wide. "You... want... You want... You want a baby?"

The word alone brought out a series of reactions. Blaine's heart clenched at it, hearing him say it for the first time, his mind opening up fully to the idea of them having a child, one who was biologically all their own. To be quite honest, he was thrilled.

Sebastian remained silent, throughout the conversation, his head lowered and his eyes hooded as if not really present in the room. His behavior was understood, he needed a moment to wrap his head around the situation, and he rarely showed himself being so vulnerable as this and Kurt was hoping beyond all that was good in the world that him dropping the bomb was not gonna send one of his boyfriends into a comma.

Reaching a hand out to both of them, Kurt deftly squeezed their hands, watching his milky skin interlock with their tanned ones. His cheeks turned red and his blood pounded deafeningly in his ears.

"I... I want a baby." Kurt breathed out, and almost simultaneously, Blaine and Sebastian met his gaze and they conveyed how much they wanted this too. Before they could react, Kurt slipped his hands to his stomach and basically had to force the words out of his mouth. "At least I want this one..."

* * *

AN: How was that?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days. It had been two days that Kurt had practically forced the truth out of his mouth. Considering the fact that it had taken him two months with the knowledge kept mostly to himself and to Rachel, it took him a hell of a lot of courage to work up the balls to finally tell his boys. It would have been okay if it weren't for the fact that Sebastian still wasn't speaking to him.

"A... You're..." Blaine fell to his knees in front of Kurt, placing his hands on top of the taller man's stomach. "Pregnant?"

Kurt nodded, fully preparing himself. With Blaine he was hopeful that the reaction would be positive, and he met each small statement with a nod.

"You're pregnant... You're... A baby. Our baby. Kurt this... This is wonderful!"

Blaine threw himself at Kurt before yelping as if he'd been burned then backing away. His chocolate brown eyes burned with guilt as he started fussing around. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I hurt him?"

Kurt laughed lightly. "I'm pregnant, Blaine, not made of porcelain."

Blaine bit his lip before shrugging. "You could be. Any ways, I'm gonna be a Dad!"

Kurt gushed at the enthusiasm, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. At least he knew he wouldn't be alone, which he had known way back then but it was glad to be able to confirm it.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder at their other boyfriend who had remained silent for the entire exchange. Kurt followed his gaze, his joy dropping a bit at the stoic face Sebastian offered.

Sensing their eyes, Sebastian warily got to his feet, gave each of them a lingering kiss, then high tailed it out of the apartment.

And ever since then, he'd been avoiding talking to Kurt and Blaine like the plague.

When Kurt woke up, Sebastian was gone, and whenever he tried to wait up for Sebastian, him being pregnant for nearly three months, felt tired and usually passed out on the couch, leaving it to Blaine to welcome their distressed boyfriend home. Which according to him, didn't go so far as Sebastian kissing him softly then Sebastian kissing Kurt in his sleep before he locked himself into the bathroom and thanks to frustration, Blaine would shut himself into his studio, which ensured privacy for all three of them as well as a very cold and nearly empty bed.

It clashed against all the gearing emotions he felt and he was beyond annoyed. Did they not stop to think that maybe him being pregnant meant that making him feel like crap was a big no-no? Honestly, being selfish wasn't going to help anyone.

"Baby..." Kurt had mercifully managed to keep himself awake just in time for Sebastian to give him a kiss. He placed the book he'd been reading down and sat up, wincing slightly.

Sebastian had most certainly not expected Kurt to still be awake, and so would explain his relatively wide eyes behind his thick supposed-to-be nerd like glasses but he had managed to make the look seem sexy and devious.

"Hey..." Sebastian swallowed and ran a hand through his thick hair, before plucking his glasses of his face and chucking them away.

"Can we talk." Kurt worried on his bottom lip for a deliberate time as one of his boyfriend's remained shell shocked. That changed when the door to the bathroom opened and Blaine stumbled out, yawning and stretching.

Typical of Sebastian to wait for Blaine, Kurt fumed. He knew that Sebastian always fancied Blaine more than him, so why would that change just because he was pregnant?

"Hey there Killer." Sebastian's eyes lit up a bit when Blaine gave him a hug that made Kurt's heart wince in jealousy.

"Join us..." Blaine mumbled as he towed the taller man to the bed. "We've missed you."

"I..." Sebastian worried at his bottom lip before tugging his wrist away from Blaine's grip, ignoring the crestfallen look that settled into his dark brown eyes. "I'm tired Killer... I'm just gonna shower then go to bed."

"All right." Blaine sighed but let him go anyways because he understood how hard Sebastian's father could be. It wasn't a wonder why their Sebbie looked ready to drop dead.

On the other hand, Kurt was hurt as he stared at his two boyfriend's making their way outside of their room. The prickling sensation of tears in his eyes was very tale telling that his will was crumbling.

A week, he'd been trying to give them their space and time to accept this, them having a baby but he could only take so much.

Shoving the covers off, Kurt fished a bag out of his side of the closet and moved to fling (carefully, mind) a few outfits he'd had ready for at least the next three days as well as a few other necessities.

The picture on his closet door made him pause for a moment, one of his hands already on its way to bring his phone to his ear.

Sebastian seemed inexplainably happy in that picture, his green eyes wide and trusting. No barriers to keep him away like now. Ever since the start of their relationship, Kurt had only seen that frosty look in Sebastian's eyes before this once.

It had been when his father threatened to disown him for going into a relationship that did not only involve a man but there were two, in this case. In Christopher's eyes, this was the equivalent of two let downs and he'd rather not have a son if Sebastian so chose to 'disappoint' and embarrass his family.

Sighing to himself, Kurt brought the phone down and away from his ear, taking deep breaths. He shouldn't do this. Sebastian just needed more time.

If... If he couldn't accept this after a few more days, and if he kept placing such a distance between them (making Kurt feel like complete crap) then he would give Sebastian so much space he could shove it up right there. But until then he wouldn't call Rachel... No, he'd wait out those last few days, then if nothing changes... He'd be gone.

And just maybe Sebastian and Blaine would be happy.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the awesome feed back! Next chapter Kurt reveals his pregnancy to close friends and he makes his choice between having to stay or having to go.

Personally, I think Sebbie should just be happy he's gonna be a Dad. XD


	3. Chapter 3

It was white, too white. Kurt was about ready to hurl something, anything, colorful to splash on a bit of life to the bleak hospital walls.

He was doing it, getting his first actual glimpse of the baby. He was two months and five days pregnant and exceedingly nervous.

His doctor was a recommended one that was infamous within the circle of Carriers Kurt had written to when he'd been told he'd be one as well. It was an urged friendship but he was glad he'd done so despite the strangeness it had been at first.

Kurt leaned back and stared at the thankfully beige color of his bed's covers and pillow. The wall was a pretty pattern of brown and white dotts.

From beside him, Blaine sleepily laid his head on his shoulder and Sebastian stood at his other side by the wall.

He wasn't sure how to feel when he realized both of his boyfriend's would be there to see the baby with him. He'd been so sure it would just be some joke and Sebbie would be called off for a meeting and Blaine would finally get his record deal just as the doctor printed the picture.

Kurt was staring at the door waiting for the inevitable to happen. It opened and Kurt inwardly jumped.

Doctor Karen walked in, all smiles with her honey-brown hair and bright brown eyes. How a woman knew how to handle special cases, as special as a male Carrier for crying out loud!, no one really knew.

"How are we feeling?" She smiled and tossed about a few papers on Kurt's chart.

Kurt leaned back and opened his mouth to complain. Complain about everything he'd been going through, mostly about the baby if he could help himself and keep his love life troubles to himself.

Before he could say anything, Sebastian was right in front of Doctor Karen. "We've only been told the last week so I'm not sure when the dizziness or faintness started but he's been feeling very tired for the past five days. He's eating all right, so far nothing nauseates him to the point he throws up. No cravings either but since he's only two and a half months along, I'm gonna take that as being a good thing and I'm pretty sure he's in the need of prenatal vitamins or do Carriers not need those."

Doctor Karen smiled, "I take it your the father?"

"One of them." Blaine supplied sleepily. "Kurt, Sebastian, and I are in a relationship."

He paused as if waiting for Doctor Karen to stiffen up and react negatively towards a not so monogamous relationship. When she didn't, Sebastian cut in.

"Can we perform an ultrasound?" He asked. "He had one before, at around maybe two weeks. Or maybe it wasn't an ultrasound but a pregnancy test."

Doctor Karen nodded. "Yes, it had only been a test. Today would be the first time but I don't have the right equipment to do it."

Sebastian stared as if he'd been slapped in the face. "I didn't think this hospital was that inadequate."

Now Doctor Karen looked like _she_ had been slapped in the face. "Actually-."

"No. I would like a copy of Kurt's records and charts sent to my fax. I'll hand it in to the head nurse. I want a recommendation of the best doctors out there who work in a good hospital because I'm not taking any chances with my kid's life."

Kurt, who had nothing to say for several reasons, could only allow himself to be steered out of the room with one boyfriend on each side.

* * *

The moment they got home was when Kurt snapped. The door just closed on them and Blaine was on his way to get some proper sleep since he'd been up all night writing songs (he'd barely been awake in the hospital).

Kurt had waited for him to stumble into bed before turning. "What in the world is going on?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.

"First you go numb at the news of me being pregnant, you ignore me all the time for the past five days which makes me feel like crap, thank you very much! And then you come to the hospital and freak out my Doctor who was there when you weren't and somehow insult her, her work place, her skills all in the same sentence."

"Your point?"

Kurt gaped for a moment before he wrung his hands in the air. "My point is that how dare you do that to me?"

Sebastian huffed and pressed fingers to his temple. "Kurt, I do not need this."

"Oh, you do not do you?" Kurt chided. "Just like you don't need the stress of being with me, and the fact that I'm pregnant would add more crap to the baggage I had to begin with!"

Sebastian stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I..." Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Know what? Screw you Smythe."

* * *

Blaine was dead tired. He wanted to go to sleep, he wanted to just drop on the couch and just let sleep whisk him away to a happy place filled with lyrics that actually rhymed... oh baby that would be heaven with cherries on top!

"_Your point?_" But of course he could never have that simply because he was in a relationship with two very strange and... unique people that had very different views of life. They could sometimes never get along when it came to politics or fashion.

Which pretty much made the five C's of a successful relationship seem like a miracle to commit. At the very least they got the two major ones right; Compatibility and Communication.

"_My point is that how dare you do that to me?" _

_"Kurt, I do not need this." _

Blaine groaned and turned over, shoving his head under one of their pillows. _Oh god Sebastian just shut up... shut up and keep quite because Kurt is emotional. _

_"Oh, you do not do you? Just like you don't need the stress of being with me, and the fact that I'm pregnant would add more crap to the baggage I had to begin with!" _

Apparently very, very sensitive. Blaine gave out another groan and turned over again to face the ceiling. He threw his hands into the air in a 'Oh God!' gesture.

_"What are you talking about?"_

Of all the-! Blaine threw the covers off of himself and slumped out of bed, he stumble back out of the bedroom just in time to avoid the blurring image of Kurt dashing in. The slamming of the door woke him up a bit and he offered Sebastian a half-hearted glare.

"What did you just do?"

Sebastian stared at him for a second, green eyes glassy before he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging rather harshly. "... I can't Blaine. I just can't... not like this. I can't... you... he... Argh! He doesn't understand!"

"I'm sure he will, baby." Blaine tried. "Just tell him all about it."

Sebastian's pale cheeks flushed a dark red. "No, no matter what I say he won't understand. I'm sure of that, and you wanna know why?"

Blaine stared at him for a second. "All right... why?"

"Because he had a great father. He had this wonderful father figure." Sebastian licked at his dry lips. "You! You, I know, knows how it feels to be ignored, to be told that _this, _what we have between us is wrong because a book told him so. The man who is supposed to love you, shape you, take care of you, and be fucking proud of you is the reason you're miserable every damn day of your life."

Sebastian sunk into a chair, looking so very far away. Blaine couldn't touch his lover with a ten foot pole even if he tried and managed to kill himself.

"And the worst thing... the worst thing is that there are only two reasons I smile anymore." Sebastian glanced up. "One of them's mad at me and the other is probably feeling so sorry for me, he'd probably write a song about it."

Blaine glared but understood. Typical Sebastian. When hurt... use humor.

* * *

From inside the room, Kurt leaned against the door, suitcase in hand.

He'd heard _everything._

* * *

AN: Oh Lord, methinks this is almost coming to its end. Probably one more chapter then the Epilogue. I just realized that over seven hundred people view this story. That's really... woah. I wish a lot more of you reviewed though. Imagine the encouragement :P

I kid though! I do hope you're enjoying this and now we see why Sebbie's been such an ashat.


End file.
